


Cover for Let Me Kiss You (So Sweet and So Soft)

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Let Me Kiss You (So Sweet and So Soft) by out_there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Let Me Kiss You (So Sweet and So Soft)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let You Kiss Me (So Sweet and So Soft)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116314) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)


End file.
